


Pictures Of Memories

by Fancy_Ravenclaw



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Fancy_Ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loses his phone at VidCon and it's found by two members of the Phandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures Of Memories

It had been an unspoken promise since they discovered the existence of VidCon: they would try everything, literally everything, to get tickets and go there one day. Zara Thompson and her best friend Isaac Henderson had been looking forward to this event for about a year now, and they were sure that these days would be the best of their lives.  
They weren’t wrong, although the way in which the second day of VidCon became the best of their lives wasn’t the way they’d expected it to happen. In matching DFTBA shirts that they’d just bought they were making their way over to the bathrooms in the back of the hall. Zara could see the line from as far away as they still were and she sighed in annoyance. “They have to fix the freaking lines everywhere. They’re out of control.”

Isaac shrugged, “You know I’d gladly wet myself in front of all these thousands of people if that meant I could meet any of our favourite Youtubers.”  
“Well, yeah.” Zara had to agree after a moment of consideration.  
“Might want to wait with the trip to the bathroom.” Isaac suddenly said, grabbing her arm and bringing them both to an abrupt halt.  
“Excuse me?”

He pulled her away from the direction of the toilets and led her to one of the backstage doors.  
“We’re not allowed in there.” Zara noted.  
“What? In where?” Isaac asked, obviously distracted by something that wasn’t the Staff Only door or whatever was behind it. “Here.” He leaned down and grabbed something off the floor, showing it to Zara.  
“Who the hell loses their iPhone at VidCon? There’s thousands of people here, you’d never find it back.”  
“I’m assuming that the person who lost it didn’t intend on doing so.” Isaac shot back. He pressed the home button to activate the screen of the phone, and a picture of a fox appeared, along with a small keyboard intended for the pass code of the phone.

“Brilliant. They’ve got a pass code, now we can’t even find out whose it is.” Isaac said.  
Zara didn’t reply. Instead, she took the phone from his hand and turned it around a few times, examining it. “This is Dan Howell’s phone.” She concluded then.  
“How would you now?”  
“Well, first of all: He’s got a picture of a fox as his lock screen. Don’t ask me how I know this, just accept it. Secondly, see this dent? He made it when he violently threw it off him while on the phone to Phil.”  
“Right, I heard about that story.” Isaac said. He grabbed the phone back from Zara and tilted it with the screen angled slightly away from him. It took him a few seconds of moving it forward and back before he grinned and muttered “Idiot,” under his breath. He turned the screen back on and typed a pass code of five digits, after which the phone unlocked.

“How did you do that?”  
“His fingerprints were still visible on the screen.”

“We’re horrible people.” Zara commented as they started scrolling through Dan’s apps. “We shouldn’t look through his photos.” She said as she tapped the Gallery app. It wasn’t like both of them knew that they would not be able to resist the temptation to look anyway, so they weren’t even going to bother trying to.  
Zara held her breath as they scrolled through the photos. She had thought about what Dan and Phil did on a day to day basis when no one else was around plenty of times, but now that she could see the visual evidence of the fact that they did actually do things together without cameras around, it was like it was an entirely new concept to her.  
They came across pictures of food, shops, random objects found in their flat, and Phil. There were quite a lot of pictures of Phil, actually. Pictures taken when the latter wasn’t looking, but mainly when he was smiling at the camera, made up almost a quarter of the pictures on Dan’s camera roll. And that said quite a lot with the knowledge that he had a total of 3104 pictures on his phone.  
“Such horrible people.” Zara repeated as she got out her own phone and started taking pictures of the screen of Dan’s phone with every interesting photo that came on.  
“You’re not going to show those to anyone, are you?”  
“Of course not. I’m a horrible person, not an unforgivable one. I’m just keeping them for, you know, private enjoyment.”  
“What about my enjoyment?”  
“I’ll send you them, you greedy bastard.”

They’d scrolled through about 300 pictures when they came across the first picture that made them stop their giggling and chattering. It was a selfie, taken by Phil, in which they got a clear view of the two boys kissing each other on the lips. Both had their eyes closed and a small smile playing on their lips.  
Those pictures kept getting more and more frequent as the scrolled. Zara forgot to take pictures of the images on her phone and even if she had thought about it, saving these images felt like just that small step over the line.

“We should probably try to find a way to return it now.” Isaac said quietly as they came across a picture, also taken by Phil, in which Dan was lying with his head on the older boy’s chest and he seemed to be asleep.  
Zara nodded. “We’re not going to meet either of them though. In fact, I don’t think we’ll be able to meet any of the Youtubers personally. We should’ve gotten in line super early for that.”  
Before they’d even gotten tickets for VidCon they’d decided that they wouldn’t spend the entire event standing in line for the meet and greets. They would walk around, hang out at the main stage, listen to the Wizard Rock bands scattered all over the grounds, and try to make some friends. They may meet some of the members of the Wrock bands or walk into a Youtuber by accident, but they weren’t going to go looking for it.

“There’s another option.” Isaac said hesitantly.  
“Which is?”  
“We could call or text one of the other Youtubers to tell them that we found Dan’s phone.”  
“And by other Youtubers you mean Phil?”  
“Obviously.”  
“But wouldn’t he ask how we unlocked it?”  
“We’ll just tell the truth.”  
“We’re not going to tell them that we scrolled through his pictures though, are we?”  
“If they ask we’ll say that we scrolled through the pictures to find out whose phone it was.”  
Zara nodded, “Sounds legit. Do you want to call or text Phil.”  
“I’m not going to pass up this opportunity to call Phil Lester, are you out of your mind?”  
Zara laughed as she selected Dan’s contacts and scrolled through them. “Phil Lester.” She said upon seeing his name. She tapped the call button and put the phone in between their heads so that they could both hear what would be said on the other side of the line.

“Hello?”  
It was so strange to suddenly hear Phil’s voice on the other side that they were both a bit caught of guard and they were quiet for just half a second too long before Zara replied, “Hi, this is Zara Thompson. Is this Phil?” She knew the answer to that last question, but she just wanted to hear it from himself.  
“Yeah it is. You found Dan’s phone? He’s been looking for it since this morning.”  
“Yeah, we found it. It was next to some Staff Only door, half underneath a table.”  
“That’s great, thank you. Can we meet up somewhere so that we can take it back?”

While Phil was saying these words Zara and Isaac could hear Dan talking from next to him, but they couldn’t quite make out what he was saying, until he turned to actually talk to Phil. Then they could hear him ask, “Who’s on the phone?”  
“It’s some girl named Zara. She found your phone.” Phil replied to Dan.

“Where do you want to meet up?” Isaac asked.  
Phil seemed surprised by the presence of another person, but he quickly recovered, “Are you still at that Staff Only door?”  
“We are.”  
“Which one is it? Can you describe to me where you are?”  
“We’re in the main hall, near the toilets in the back. You can probably see us if you walk towards those toilets.”  
“We’ll be there in ten, is that okay?”  
“Sounds good, we’ll see you then.”  
As soon as the phone call ended Zara and Isaac turned to each other. Neither could really believe what had just happened and they were both quiet until Isaac broke the silence by going, “This did not just happen. I do not believe this.”  
“We spoke to Phil Lester on the phone.” Zara said, more to herself than to Isaac.  
“They’re going to be here in ten minutes. I suggest we put Dan’s phone away and go sit down somewhere.”

Isaac agreed and they sat down next to the door, on the other side of the table. “This is so surreal. I feel like we have to take a picture of this moment because if I don’t have evidence to look at tomorrow I’ll probably think we dreamt the whole thing.” He got out his phone, shuffled a bit closer to Zara so that they were both on the screen, and held up Dan’s phone. He took a few pictures, just to make sure, and then put Dan’s phone back in his pocket.

They sat in silence for the remaining seven minutes, both trying to process what was happening but finding themselves unable to even grasp the situation. Zara was the first to notice the two boys walking towards them. They were a bit slow as they constantly had to stop to take a picture with a fan, but they finally arrived to the door, where Zara and Isaac had gotten up from the floor.  
Isaac retrieved the phone from his pocket and waved it in the air a bit before handing it to Dan. “Thanks.” The latter said, smiling. “Do you want to, like, take a picture together?”  
They nodded eagerly and both got out their phones. The picture was taken twice, both wanting to have the authentic experience of taking the selfie with Dan and Phil themselves, before Dan once again thanked them and the two Youtubers seemed to want to get back to whatever it was they’d been doing before.

“Wait,” Phil suddenly said, “How did you unlock Dan’s phone? He’s got a password.”  
“Fingerprints on the screen.” Isaac explained.  
“Right. Well, I was glad it was you two who found it.”  
As the two boys walked away from them Zara and Isaac both got their phones back out to look at the pictures they’d just taken with two of their idols. Beside having just taken pictures with their idols without standing in line, they’d also found out about something they weren’t supposed to know about, and although that felt a bit strange, it also had a sense of euphoria to it. VidCon had been better than they could’ve possibly imagined in the past four years during which they’d hoped to one day go.


End file.
